


We Will Remember

by Fallenstar92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, F/M, Ghosts, I'm Sorry, Sad, Tragedy, glenn deserved better, memorial service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: The group has a memorial service for their fallen hero.I absolutely loved Glenn, so this is just the group mourning him (as great of a character as Abraham was, I feel like Glenn made more of an impact on everyone.)





	We Will Remember

He deserved better than dying to a sociopath with a baseball bat. Glenn had been a hero to everyone he met, and now he was gone. The people who loved him-his fucking family-gathered together at Hilltop to finally say their goodbyes to the optimistic Korean man.

"I fucked up an' you paid for it, man." Daryl started, looking down at the pathetic little cross marking his fallen friend's grave. "You were a good fuckin' man; shoulda got to meet your kid. Promise I'll keep 'em safe for ya, Glenn." Daryl placed the flower in his hand on the mound of dirt covering the man's body.

"You saved my life more times than I can count." Rick said softly. "You were the bravest person I ever knew, and I'll honor your memory the best I can." He laid his own flower next to Daryl's.

"This is complete bullshit." Carl sniffed. "You should still be here, Glenn... but we'll do what we can to keep your memory alive. You taught me being brave doesn't mean losing touch with your humanity... I'll remember that as long as I'm alive." Carl laid a comic book-something he felt fit Glenn's personality more than flowers-on the grave.

"You were brave and kind, Glenn; you were more human than any of us." Rosita said softly. "I know we've all said how brave you were, but none of us could have went through half of what you did and still had hope for humanity. Your heart was beautiful, and it'll live on in all of us." another flower on his grave.

"I trusted you with my life," Michonne rasped, trying to maintain composure. "and I don't regret that for a second, because you were family. You had our backs because you loved us. You know what? We love you, too, sweetie." Another flower joined the pile.

"I wish I'd gotten to know you longer." Aaron said calmly. "But in the short time I knew you, I saw that you were a good man with a good soul. If there is a God, he welcomed you home with open arms." Aaron leaned a Michigan license plate-Maggie had told him Glenn was from Detroit-against the cross.

"I will never love anyone the way I loved you, Glenn." Maggie sobbed, reaching for Daryl's hand and squeezing it for her own comfort and to reassure Daryl she didn't blame him for what happened to her beloved husband. "Thank you for the time we had together. I'll tell our baby about their daddy, someday; about the superhero in a baseball cap instead of a cape with a wide smile and hope in his eyes. And they'll know how much their daddy loves them-loves everyone here-because he was the best man I ever knew. Goodbye, Glenn Rhee. I love you." Glenn's watch joined the other gifts. "Tell Daddy and Beth I miss them. And wait for me."

 

_"They'll be okay, son." Hershel assured his son-in-law. "You taught them to stand together, Glenn."_

_"I think I'm gonna stick around for awhile." Glenn said softly. "Our family still needs me."_

_"I know." Hershel said with a nod and comforting smile._

_"Tell Beth hi for me?" Glenn requested of the older man._

_"I will. Watch out for them, Glenn." Hershel said, patting Glenn's shoulder._

_"Yeah." He walked over to the group, knowing they couldn't see or hear him. "It wasn't your fault, Daryl; you didn't know what would happen." He said to the redneck. "You're gonna kick Negan's ass, Rick... and I'll be right there with you." He promised. "Carl, you're gonna be a great man; hell, you already are." He looked to Rosita. "Let go of the anger, Rosita; you're stronger than that." Next was Michonne._

_"Take care of Rick... he needs someone to have his back." He looked at Aaron with a sad smile. "Thanks for helping my family, man." He finally looked at his beautiful wife. "You may not see me, but I'm always right here with you, Maggie. I love you so much... I'll be watching you and our baby until you two are with me, again." He kissed her cheek, wishing she could feel it. "Thank you for loving me, Maggie Rhee." Glenn stepped back, watching his family walk away from his grave. "I love you guys... goodbye." He knew they would be okay, but he would still be there for them._


End file.
